hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifts
Rifts are dimensional oddities found all around Hotel Hideaway. You can extract coins and diamonds from them. You can watch up to two in-game ads every day during extraction of currency from the rift: this will reduce the time you have to spend until the rift is depleted. You can also watch up to two in-game ads after you’ve extracted currency from the rift to earn double the amount of currency you extract from the rift. Different rifts contain different currencies - the ones that contain diamonds are much more rare. You can use them rifts by yourself, but if you do with a rift party, you will earn more currency. Rift parties only contain your friends. The rifts appear in different parts of the Hotel at varying times, except the Augmenatirum, so you have to actively search for them. It helps to have friends who are avid rifters, too. Different Types of Rifts Different types of rifts exist in the hotel, the two main categories being coin rifts and diamond rifts. To identify which type of rift has spawned, look above the progress bar displayed above the sphere rift. Types of Coin Rifts Types of Diamond Rifts Warpers According to the Hotel Hideaway lore, when a guest touches a rift in the Hotel for the first time, they create a link with another version of themselves in a parallel dimension. These little grey beings known as warpers are able to move between rifts in the Hotel and other universes. They are benevolent towards their matching guest, however slaves they are not; they have a mind of their own. That’s why it’s sometimes hard to know what they are up to. Extracting coins/diamonds from rifts Follow these steps to extract from rifts: * Find a rift in the Hotel * Tap on it * If your friend(s) wants to join in, they can by pressing the icon that appears above your head until it disappears. If you want to join your friends' rift, you can press the icon above their head. (Remember ONLY your friends can join) * The warper image will appear on your screen * Depending on how fast tap, a boost will be given from your warper. * To speed the process up, you can watch a short in-game ad that will minus 15 minutes of extraction time. Please bear in mind that you can only watch a limited number of two ads every day. * You can also call your warper back from the rift when you feel like you’ve extracted enough currency. * After you’ve called your warper back, or you’ve finished using the rift, you can watch another in-game ad to double the amount you extract from the rift. Again, remember you have a limited number of two ads a day. To increase the amount of rewards received from rifts * Increase your avatar’s level. The higher the level, the more currency extracted from each rift. * Use the rift with your friends in a rift party. The amount of currency you each extract depends on the friendship levels you share with the members of the party. (ONLY your friends) * Every 24 hours, you receive four special rift tokens that will quadruple the currency you extract from rifts. You can see how many of these you have on the left hand side of your screen. They are used automatically when you start rifting until you have no more left. How to Ensure Maximum Profits A few factors play into the decision of to loot or not to loot, such as: what type of rift, how long it’s been going on, and how many ads and multipliers are available to use. The steps outlined are not an end-all be-all for rifting, but rather detail the basics. Keep in mind, single coin < single diamond, since diamonds can be converted to coins but not vice versa. When locating a rift, one should always be aware if multipliers and advertisements that are available to be used. * If both multipliers and advertisements are available, refer to the next section for guidance. More factors play into whether the rift is worth looting. * If only multipliers are available, and ads are not, it depends on the type of rift. If the rift is any sort of coin rift, it should be looted. There’s no reason to use a multiplier on a diamond rift if ads are unavailable because you’ll always get more coins than diamonds from their respective rifts. * If neither multipliers nor advertisements are available, the only reason to loot from the rift is if an achievement has yet to be unlocked, or if the goal is to be on the leaderboard. In these instances, the rift should be looted. It doesn’t matter what type of rift, or how long it’s been going on at that point. Both are available for use This section relies on the availability of both multipliers and ads. The viability of a rift relies on factors such as the type of rift and how long the rift has existed. Many often refer to how long the rift has existed as how "fresh" the rift is, and this is checked by the the bar under the rift. * If the rift isn't fresh, the rift should not be looted when advertisements and multipliers are available. Exceptions are sometimes made for waiting on rift parties, or if the rift is a rarer rift. * If a double coin rift spawned, the first thing to check is that there are no other rifts active. Often times, a single diamond is also active at the same time as a double coin rift. Many prefer using advertisements and multipliers on a diamond rift or even a triple coin rift. These rifts are rarer, however, do not be dependent on the possibility of one spawning. * If''' a diamond rift spawned''', check to ensure there are no double diamond rifts occuring at the same time. If there aren't any other rifts, the rift should be looted. Category:Currency